Getting to finally say yes
by FanWriter02
Summary: Sequel to Getting to know his mother. "Astrid, will you marry me?" Hiccup asks AStrid to marry him and she finally gets to tell him what she's always wanted to... "YES!" Rated K. Hiccstrid. No swearing.


**Hello Readers!**

 **Okay… here's the sequel to "Getting to know his mother" some of you asked for. I was going to post it right onto the "Getting to know his mother" story as a second chapter, but then people might get confused, so I just put it on as a totally separate story.**

 **As always… ENJOY!**

"Want to go for a flight with me and Toothless?" Hiccup's voice said behind her. Astrid whirled around, a smile on her face as she saw the new chief and the alpha dragon standing there.

"Well, hi to you too!" Astrid teased as she stepped forward. "I'd love one."

Stormfly nudged Astrid from behind, and the girl laughed, pushing her away. "Sorry, Stormfly, but you should stay here." Stormfly squawked, then lifted up one wing and began to preen herself.

Astrid turned back and saw that Hiccup had already climbed on to Toothless, and was now holding out his hand to her, a silly grin plastered on his face.

Astrid smiled and took hold of it, and he pulled her up to sit behind him. Her smile widened as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her check on the back of his flight suit. Toothless looked back with a slight smile at the two lovers, then he jumped into the air, soaring quickly over the village and towards the highest part of the island.

It had been a month since the battle against Drago, and almost everything had returned to normal. The ice was all cleared out now, and new houses were being built. Astrid's own house had been destroyed, but was quickly being rebuilt again. The village was starting to look like the old Berk as they knew it to be.

Hiccup was doing very well at being chief. Valka was very good at making sure he got enough sleep, or else Astrid was sure Hiccup would've worked himself to exhaustion. It had taken time, but Hiccup was slowly returning to his old carefree self. The grief was still there, Astrid could tell, but it had definitely dimmed to a manageable level. He took part in the dragon races, the dragon searching parties she and all of the old "gang" went on. Eret had joined the dragon riders, and was now a very good friend of all of them. He was also a great help, and Hiccup had placed him as well as Snotlout as chief of arms.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were still the trouble makers- and still acted as though they were little kids. Hiccup had generously put Astrid in charge of "babysitting" them. But after a hard punch to his shoulder he quickly changed his mind and put her in charge of the stables and organizing the Dragon Races.

Toothless soared up to the up most cliff, and gently dropped down onto it. Hiccup climbed off first, then Astrid jumped down after him. Toothless looked at hiccup, then walked off towards some trees to do whatever it was he wanted to.

Hiccup took Astrid's hand and began to lead her in the western direction. "There's something I want to show you." He said, pushing his way through the underbrush and trees.

Astrid followed closely behind, still hanging onto his hand, until they broke free from the trees, and a beautiful sight met her eyes.

The sun was just beginning to set, and it sent a lovely misty look over the sea. There were sea stacks spotting the ocean before them, with lovely greenery growing in places. A small flock of Terrible Terrors flew below them, giving the place an even more magical and mystical look. Astrid gasped and stepped forward towards the edge of the cliff, mesmerized by the beautiful place. How come she'd never seen this place before?

Hiccup had let go of her hand, and was watching her as she stepped forward, still takin gin the sight. He had a soft smile on his face as he watched her, waiting to see her voices reaction.

"It's… beautiful, Hiccup. I've never seen any place like this before… it's just so… breathtaking."

Hiccup's smile widened and he stepped up to stand beside her. "I thought you might like it. Took me and Toothless a long time to find this place, and just the right time of day when it looked like that."

Astrid moved to sit down, Hiccup following suit. She let her legs dangle off the edge of the cliff, watching as the clouds drifted lazily by and the sun was bidding good-bye to the world. Before she really knew what she was doing, she leaned her head up against Hiccup's shoulder, surprised by how _right_ it felt. Hiccup moved his arm to wrap around her, pulling her even closer. Astrid closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. This was how it was supposed to be. She could sit here… forever. With Hiccup, and the beautiful scenery as it was… forever.

Hiccup's breath ruffled her hair as he said softly, "Thanks Astrid, for coming today."

Astrid laughed, "You thought I'd say no?"

"Uh… I never really know what you think. You're a hard mind to read."

Astrid punched him in his side, but it wasn't one of her hardest so Hiccup didn't even feel the need to wrap his arms around it. He held her tighter, keeping her from punching him again.

"Hey, I said thanks. Polite Astrid's say your welcome." Hiccup teased, still not loosening his hold.

Astrid writhed weakly, not really trying, "Your welcome." She said, looking up at him smiling.

Hiccup released her, and she sat up straighter as she began fixing her hair. When she turned back around, she noticed Hiccup had stood up and was now holding his hand out to her. She took hold of it and let him help her up.

Hiccup didn't let go of her hand, but didn't make any move to go. She was glad for that, because she honestly wasn't ready to go back to the village.

"Uh… Astrid. I-I have something to ask you. Been meaning to for a long time now… but wasn't done with it…" he paused, lifting his head gaze to look at her. Then he released her hands, and reached into his pocket, pulling out something she couldn't see.

Astrid let out a little gasp of shock, surprise, and joy when she realized what he was going to do. Her hand went to her mouth, while he took hold of the other one and held it tight. Hiccup's mouth quirked to one side, hinting a smile as he got down on one knee, still holding her hand in his.

"Astrid… I've loved you ever since I first met you that day in the Great Hall… where I accidently spilled all that yak milk over you."

Astrid gave a choked laugh behind her hand. She remembered that day so well. They had only been seven…

Hiccup smiled too, his hand still hiding what it was he'd pulled from his pocket. "But I- you were the first one to fly with me on Toothless… the first one to actually believe in me. I-I'll never forget that… and I love you even more for trusting me, and for helping me."

He then brought his hand up, his fingers holding a ring. Astrid gasped again. The ring was a gold band, with a blue diamond of some sort planted at the top. It also had something engraved in it, although she couldn't tell if it was design or words. Either way, it was stunningly beautiful. Where on earth had Hiccup gotten such a thing? She was sure htat not even Trader Johan had such a beautiful creation.

Hiccup took another deep breath before he continued. "I've asked your father, and he gave us his blessing. Talked to Dad a long time ago about it too…" his voice trailed off, but he quickly picked it up again, "Astrid, will you marry me?"

Astrid squealed, unable to contain her joy any longer. She launched forward, tackling Hiccup and almost forcing him to the ground as she squeezed him in a tight embrace. "Oh Hiccup… yes… YES! I'll marry you… oh…" she leaned back so she could see his face. His smile was so wide she was afraid he'd hurt himself, and he had his arms wrapped around her, his one hand still clutchinch the ring.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" she asked, punching him in his chest, causing his fin to pop out on his back. Hiccup moaned in mock pain, although it was obvious he hadn't minded in the least.

She hugged him again, wrapping her arms around him, glad to soon be Astrid Haddock, instead of Astrid Hofferson.

She had finally gotten to say yes, to the most wished for question Astrid had ever wanted.

 **:)**

 **The thought of Hiccup proposing to Astrid just makes me break out into smiles. While I was typing this, I got asked four times, "What are you smiling about?"**

 **I hope you liked this short one-shot. This was requested by:**

 **Luna Cheney | Hiccstridlover13 | Teenylambofgod |**

 **Thanks guys for everything! See you next story!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
